


Amistades

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	1. Combeferre y Jehan

El timbre sonó dos veces, y R, al suponer que Combeferre no estaría en disposición de abrir él, dejó de escribir en su portátil y se levantó a mirar por la mirilla. Al ver a Enjolras sonrió. Sabía que venía por su compañero de piso, pero le daba igual. Abrió la puerta y lo miró unos segundos

''Hola'' dijo Grantaire sonriendo ampliamente.

''Hola'' respondió Enjolras y entró como quien entra en su casa en dirección al cuarto de Combeferre. Grantaire absorto ante lo bien que le sentaba el rojo a Enjolras tardó en recordar que su amigo no estaba sólo en su cuarto.

''Ey, ey'' R se colocó entre Enjolras y la puerta ''Verás, no creo que sea conveniente que entres ahora''

''¿Por qué dices eso'' Preguntó Enjolras frunciendo la nariz. Por toda respuesta Grantaire alzó una ceja y la comisura de sus labios se curvó en una media sonrisa que hablaba por si sola. Pero Enjolras no parecía comprender ''¿Qué?'' Grantaire bufó

''Bueno, digamos que Combeferre está ocupado ahora mismo''

''Claro que está ocupado, tiene que escribir un discurso'' Grantaire comenzó a exasperarse.

''Enjolras, Combeferre no está solo'' 

''¿Alguien le está ayudando a escribirlo?'' Preguntó extrañado. R le miró unos segundos ''Ah'' Finalmente pareció comprender.

''Si quieres puedes esperar en el salón'' 

''Vale'' dijo algo confuso y ambos se dirigieron al salón. Grantaire se sentó frente al portátil de nuevo y siguió escribiendo. Enjolras, por su parte se sentó enfrente suyo y contempló un rato las pegatinas con las que R había cubierto su ordenador. 

''¿Te gustan?'' preguntó R al notar la mirada de Enjolras

''Si se supone que la función de alcohólicos anónimos es mantener el anonimato, ¿de que sirve que pongas esa pegatina ahí?'' dijo señalando una enorme pegatina con el logo de una asociación de, efectivamente, alcohólicos anónimos. Grantaire volvió a sonreír.

''Es una ironía, supongo'' se limito a decir. Enjolras siguió mirando las pegatinas, deteniéndose en analizarlas una a una. Finalmente Grantaire acabó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Enjolras a los ojos, cerrando el portátil. Este bajó la mirada incomodo.

''Combeferre no me dijo que tuviera novia'' murmuró sin ocultar que estaba dolido ante eso.

''Y no la tiene. Novia no, desde luego'' dijo sonriente y cruzó los brazos sobre el ordenador, echando la cabeza sobre ellos, sin dejar de mirar a Enjolras.

''Oh'' asintió ''Bueno, no se que hace entonces, debería estar escribiendo su discurso, no tonteando con alguien'' 

''No seas así, lleva dos días sin dormir, se merecía una alegría''

Enjolras bufó y le miró unos segundos, decidiendo que quería cambiar de tema.

''Oí que te echaron de la Escuela de Arte'' Murmuró ''¿Es cierto lo que dicen?'' Preguntó con curiosidad.

''La gente dice muchas cosas'' Sonrió Grantaire ''Se más específico''

''Bueno, la gente dice que casi matas a uno de tus profesores'' R no dejó de sonreír pero se mantuvo callado unos instantes.

''La gente exagera'' Dijo finalmente

''¿Qué paso entonces?'' 

''Verás, como ya sabrás'' hizo una pausa teatral ''Me gusta bastante la cerveza... Bueno, y todo lo que contiene alcohol, mientras más mejor'' dijo como si fuera algo obvio. Ante esto, Enjolras frunció la nariz. ''Y, bueno, al principio conseguía ir a clase sobrio, pero entonces'' Grantaire se detuvo para cambiar de postura, apartando el portátil y colocando los codos sobre la mesa ''Entonces conocí a alguien y me enamoré perdidamente'' Sonrió con dulzura ''Pero, bueno, él no se fijaba en mí y, de hecho, no ocultaba que me despreciaba, él me insultaba y me trataba con frialdad, y, si, decidí que mi mejor amiga, la botella, tendría que hacerme más compañía que nunca'' En este punto, Grantaire bajó la mirada ''Todo lo que hacía en clase era pensar en él, cuando tenía que pintar, solo él era mi musa, y, bueno, si, había un profesor que estaba deseando encontrar la oportunidad de echarme, así que, un día que iba particularmente borracho cogió uno de mis retratos de él y lo mostró ante toda la clase, se rió de mi burda técnica, cosa que no me molestó, la verdad'' hizo otra pausa y se miró las manos ''Lo que me molestó fue que dijera que debía buscarme un modelo más guapo, y que partiera en dos mi dibujo, así que me levanté, cogí uno de sus sobrevaloradas obras y... bueno, la rompí contra su cabeza... Si, no estuvo bien, pero no le paso nada, ni siquiera un chichón, así que no me arrepiento de ello'' termino con una sonrisa pero con ojos tristes. Enjolras frunció el ceño.

''¿Y sigues viendo al chico del que te enamoraste?''

''Prácticamente todos los días''

''Creo que es idiota. Y tú también''

''Gracias'' asintió Grantaire y sonrió, pensando en que Enjolras acababa de llamarse idiota a él mismo.

''Creo que, aunque tengas muchos defectos, porque indudablemente tienes muchos, eres un buen hombre, eres noble, sincero y sin duda un buen amigo, y si Combeferre te eligió como compañero de piso es porque vio algo en ti, quizás la posibilidad de lograr convertirte en un gran hombre''

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Grantaire, y trago saliva, bajando la mirada. Iba a decirle algo a Enjolras pero detrás de este vio aparecer a Jean Prouvaire, que atravesó la habitación como si no hubiera nadie, solo vestido con unos boxers. Tras dar unos pasos más después de pasar por el lado de Enjolras se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

''Oh, Enjolras'' dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó en la silla de al lado ''Estoy hambriento'' murmuró ''No te vas a creer porque estoy aquí, pero, pasaba justo por enfrente del piso de Combeferre y R cuando pensé ^La gente me mira extraño, ¿llevaré la camisa al revés?^ Y entonces caí en que ¡Solo llevaba la ropa interior! Estaba tan inmerso en la lectura de Dante que había olvidado vestirme. Como te dije, pasaba por aquí, así que pensé ^Quizás pueda pedirle ropa a ellos^ Así que subí, y tras probarme una cantidad ingente de ropa dí con la conclusión de que Combeferre era mucho más ancho que yo y Grantaire mucho más alto'' dijo todo esto sin respirar, a una gran velocidad. Y, tras mirar a Grantaire unos segundos, ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Enjolras sin embargo le miraba con el ceño fruncido, aún más dolido que antes. Se levantó y dijo:

''Si habéis acabado, ya puede volver a centrarse en su discurso, voy a hablar con él''

''Yo esperaría, ahora debe estar agotado'' dijo sonriendo ampliamente Jehan. Enjolras volvió a fruncir el ceño y se sentó. ''Dios, tengo mucha hambre, voy a tomar algo ¿Queda Milka?'' murmuró Jehan levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina ''Milka, Milka, Milka'' canturreó mientras desaparecía tras la puerta. Inmediatamente, Enjolras se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de Combeferre. Grantaire no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Abrió la puerta y entró en el cuarto. Combeferre estaba tumbado bocabajo, desnudo, con las sábanas tapándole lo justo y necesario. No se dio cuenta de la entrada de Enjolras, o quizás pensó que era Jehan, y por eso lo ignoro.

''No me esperaba esto de ti, Ferre'' dijo fríamente Enjolras cruzándose de brazos. Combeferre se dio la vuelta sobresaltado y lo miró sin saber que decir ''Deberías estar escribiendo el discurso, no centrado en banalidades como está, no es propio de ti, Combeferre'' El interpelado bajo la mirada unos segundos.

''Estoy muy estresado, Enjolras, y necesitaba descansar'' se defendió, ruborizado. ''¿En serio estás enfadado por eso?''

''Claro que no, estoy enfadado porque estás saliendo con Jean Prouvaire y no te has dignado a decírmelo'' se detuvo unos segundos y apretó los puños ''Pensaba que era tu mejor amigo'' dijo dolido.

''Y lo eres. Tú y Courfeyrac, ambos sois como hermanos para mi''

''¿Él lo sabe?'' Combeferre bajo la mirada otra vez ''¿Courfeyrac lo sabe? A él si se lo contaste ¿Por qué a mi no? ¿Acaso no confías en mi para contarme algo como esto? ¿Pero en Grantaire si?''

''Es mi compañero de piso, se iba a terminar enterando, así que sí, se lo conté, y Courfeyrac se dio cuenta solo de que algo pasaba entre Jehan y yo, no hizo falta que nadie se lo dijera'' tomó aire ''Y claro que confío en ti, Enjolras, pero no creí, sinceramente, que te importará que estuviese saliendo con alguien'' Ahora fue Enjolras el que bajo la mirada.

''¿En serio crees que no me importa tu vida? ¿Esa es la concepción que tienes de mí?''

''No es eso, Enj, pero, cuando empecé a salir con Jehan tú estabas de exámenes, y no me pareció correcto hacerte perder el tiempo para contártelo, y, cuando acabaste, estabas tan centrado con las cosas de la Asociación que pensé que no tenías porque querer saberlo, a fin de cuentas, en la última semana solo te has dedicado a preguntarme por el discurso ¿Cambia algo que esté saliendo con él? ¿Ha cambiado algo en estos meses?''

Enjolras se sentó en los pies de la cama, en silencio, y Combeferre se movió para colocarse a su lado

''¿Me perdonas por no habértelo contado?''  
''Si... Pero prométeme que la próxima me lo contarás, aunque creas que no me interesa, soy tu amigo, no quiero que me excluyas así'' Combeferre sonrió levemente. ''Sé que soy pesado con lo del discurso, pero es importante, Ferre'' Los chicos se apretaron la mano y Enjolras se levantó ''Tengo que irme'' 

Al abrir la puerta vio a Jehan al otro lado, mirándole con la cabeza ladeada y las manos tras la espalda. 

''Lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría que estuviéramos juntos, si lo hubiese sabido, jamás lo habría hecho''

''No seas idiota, Jehan, no es eso lo que me ha molestado, y, aunque lo hiciera, es vuestra felicidad, no la mía la que importa de verdad''

''No piensas eso''

''Claro que no, pienso que no importa la felicidad de nadie, hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que por la felicidad, ajena o propia'' Jehan sonrió y Enjolras le puso una mano en el hombro, para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Mientras baja las escaleras al portal oyó una voz que le llamaba.

''Enjolras, espérame'' Y Enjolras esperó a que Grantaire llegase hasta donde él estaba.

''¿Qué pasa?''

''Quería darte esto'' dijo mientras le alargaba una libreta ''Te hablé de lo que pasó en la Escuela y te hablé del hombre al que amo, y quería que vieras porque, aunque me trate mal, no puedo dejar de amarle'' Enjolras cogió la libreta y Grantaire corrió escaleras arriba, dejándolo solo en el portal. Decidió guardarla en su bolsa y hojearla cuando estuviera aburrido en casa.


	2. Amistades

Y los días pasaron, y la libreta quedó olvidada en la bolsa. Grantaire no podía dejar de pensar que Enjolras había visto el contenido de la libreta y, o no se había reconocido a si mismo, o había decidido que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Y esto mataba lentamente a Grantaire, que, como siempre, se refugiaba en el alcohol. 

Una noche, varios meses después, Enjolras cenaba en su piso con Courfeyrac, Combeferre y Jehan. Pronto se había acostumbrado a la relación de los dos muchachos, y casi no recordaba la forma tan infantil con la que había actuado cuando lo descubrió.

''¿Tienes los folletos que vamos a repartir en la manifa?'' Gritó Courfeyrac a Enjolras, que estaba fregando los platos.

''En la bolsa roja'' respondió, y Courfeyrac la cogió y, en lugar de buscar, tiró todo el contenido sobre la mesa. No había mucho dentro de la bolsa aparte de los folletos, tan solo dos libros de bolsillo, varias hojas llenas de citas y anotaciones y una libreta. Courfeyrac se puso a cotillear con una amplia sonrisa, y, cuando cogió la libreta y vio su contenido, llamó a Enjolras a gritos, que asustado, corrió hacia el salón.

''¿Qué diablos ocurre?'' Courfeyrac no dejaba de sonreír 

''Cuando alguien te hace un regalo así no lo ocultas en tu bolsa, lo enseñas, idiota''

''¿A qué te refieres?'' Preguntó claramente extrañado Enjolras.

''A esto'' Respondió el otro lanzando la libreta en su dirección. Enjolras la abrió por la primera página y se vio reflejado en ella, en cada pequeño detalle. Paso las páginas, y en todas ellas se vio a si mismo, en diferentes poses, con diferentes actitudes. A veces, intercaladas, había algunas frases que había dicho en sus discursos, y otras que eran claras expresiones de los sentimientos del autor de los dibujos por Enjolras. Este sentía como se le ruborizaban las mejillas y un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad se asentó en él al recordar quien se la había dado.

''Y-yo, no me acordaba de que me lo había dado, ni siquiera lo había visto'' los demás se callaron, puesto que todos se imaginaban quien era el que había hecho esos dibujos. ''Creo que... Creo que me voy a la cama, cerrad cuando os vayáis'' esto último lo dijo ya desde su habitación, mientras se metía en la cama sin quitarse la ropa siquiera, pensando en que tenía que hacerle una visita a Grantaire para disculparse.

Los otros tres hablaron un rato sobre lo ocurrido antes de irse. Jehan y Ferre fueron a casa del primero a terminar la noche, y Courfeyrac se dirigió al Corinto, donde sabía que estaría Grantaire. Al llegar, efectivamente, lo vio echado sobre la barra, pidiendo la que parecía su décima copa. Cuando R le vio le saludó efusivamente.

''¿Quieres una copa? Yo te invito a una copa'' dijo a duras penas, con una borrachera impresionante.

''Sabes que no puedo, R'' murmuró Courfeyrac

''Ah, es verdad, da igual, me la tomo yo por ti y ya está'' tras decir esto se dirigió al camarero y pidió dos copas más ''Si no vas a beber, ¿que haces aquí, mon ami?'' preguntó intentando mantenerse recto sobre la silla.

''Quería hablar contigo sobre Enjolras'' Y nada más mencionarle, la cara de Grantaire cambió, pareciendo casi sobrio. 

''¿Qué pasa con él?'' preguntó intentando no parecer ansioso.

''Deberíamos ir a un sitio más tranquilo donde poder hablar sin esa horrible música de fondo''

''Bien, a mi tampoco me gusta la música, pero, espera'' nada más aparecer el camarero con sus dos copas se las bebió de un trago y miró a Courfeyrac ''Listo, vayámonos'' 

Caminaron un rato, y Grantaire tropezó varias veces.

''Esta noche cené en su casa y encontré la libreta que le diste'' dijo finalmente y R paró en seco.

''¿No la ha tirado?'' pregunto con una sonrisa ilusionada.

''No la había visto hasta hoy'' Grantaire tragó saliva y asintió

''¿Por qué me lo dices?''

''Porque no sé si se dignará a decírtelo, pero vi su cara cuando vio los dibujos y los textos, realmente, le gustaron, y aunque tú crees que te odia no es así, Grantaire... Si te esfuerzas, podrías lograr acercarte a él, pero tienes que intentarlo al menos'' R sonrió pero no dijo nada. Caminaron hasta el piso de Grantaire, y Courfeyrac le acompañó hasta asegurarse de que entraba en él. Ferre no estaba para darle la charla respecto al alcohol y el piso estaba muy silencioso, por lo que R no tardó en quedarse dormido. 

Courfeyrac siguió hasta su casa, esperando que su amigo siguiera su consejo. Dudaba de que Enjolras fuera capaz de amar en ese sentido a alguien. Sabía que, a su modo, a él le quería, igual que a Combeferre y a los demás chicos. Pero era un amor fraternal, y, en algunos casos, casi paternal. Pero le dolía ver mal a Grantaire, y era cierto que a Enjolras le habían conmovido los dibujos. Así que sabía que había hecho algo bueno en decirle aquello.


	3. Enjolras y Grantaire

Enjolras se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, a pesar de que había estado hasta las tantas pasando las páginas de la libreta, hasta que temió que de tanto mirarlas acabaran por perder su valor. Lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa, y tras esto, salió, sin tan siquiera desayunar, hacia el piso compartido por Grantaire y Combeferre. Se imaginaba que este aun no estaría en casa, y por ello, podría hablar con R sin preocuparse. Al llegar llamó dos veces al timbre, como era su costumbre, y tras un largo rato, un Grantaire de aspecto resacoso le abrió la puerta.

''¿Puedo pasar?''

''Como en tú casa'' respondió mientras caminaba hacia el salón y se tiraba en el sofá. ''Combeferre no está''

''Lo sé'' asintió y se sentó en el brazo del sofá ''Vine a verte a ti'' Grantaire se incorporó un poco y le miró atentamente.

''¿Por qué?'' preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

''Para pedirte que me perdones'' 

''¿Por qué?'' repitió como un resorte.

''Por ser un idiota, me porté mal contigo, no fui capaz de aceptarte y por ello trataba de ignorarte, fui frío, a veces hasta cruel, pero la realidad es que tenía miedo''

''¿Tú? ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?''

''De que tú, tan falto de ideales, mesura y control me gustarás en la forma en que lo hacías'' Grantaire bufó y se incorporó del todo.

''¿Te gusto?''

''Grantaire, yo no puedo permitirme esto, no puedo permitirme amar a nadie sabiendo que hay tantas injusticias en el mundo, sabiendo que hay una lucha por ganar ¿Lo entiendes?''

''Si fuera otra vida, otro mundo, si no hubiese ninguna lucha ni injusticia ¿Podrías quererme?''

''Sin dudarlo''

 

''Con eso me vale, Enjolras'' y tras decir esto se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a tumbarse mientras encendía la tele ''¿Te apetece ver una peli?'' Enjolras sonrió y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Grantaire se dio la vuelta y colocó la cabeza sobre el regazo del otro buscando alguna película interesante en la tele. 

''Déjala ahí'' murmuró Enjolras al ver que estaban echando una de sus películas favoritas. Grantaire dejó el mando a un lado y se acomodó en su sitio. Enjolras, distraído con la película le acariciaba el pelo casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y Grantaire, aunque era consciente de que jamás le tendría, de que jamás serían como Jehan y Ferre, de que Enjolras seguiría tratándolo con la misma fría indiferencia, ahora sabía que Enjolras sentía algo, aunque fuera poco, por él, y eso le hacía el ser más feliz de la creación.


End file.
